Mixed Breeds in Forks
by Miyu the Fangirl
Summary: It seems there are more then just shifters and vampires in Forks. One is a hybrid, the other a mixed breed that is found strange by all forms of supernatural and humans. Both were raised by vampires. Good thing they have a sense of humor and are use to all things strange. La Push and Forks better look out! The Kafieri sisters don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Paul/OC Seth/OC


**...I don't know how I got the guts to post this. Truly, I mean this has been a secret pet project for months. Now I've posted it. I'm scared what you guys will think.**

* * *

_Thoughts_

"_Italain or some other language that isn't English_"

**(Translations for full sentences)**

Other person on the phone

It was another rainy day in the town of Forks, Washington, much like any other. A young woman stared, with a bored expression, out a window of her house. She had thick, curly, black hair that went all the way to her waist and red, rimmed in sea blue, eyes. She wasn't every tall, she was about 5'5. She had a slight tan, that appeared to be hierdtary and not gained by spending hours in the sun.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock and shot up the stairs once she realized the time. She went down the hall and stopped at the door with a fox painted on it. She grabbed the doorknob, jiggling it to see if it was unlocked- it wasn't-, and started beating on the door.

"_Alzati! E 'tempo di scuola!" _She yelled, beating on the door. **(Get up! It's time for school!)**

When she didn't get an answer she sighed and pulled a screw drive out of her pocket and started working on the screws that held the knob on the door. Once it was off she waltzed right into the room and towards the bed. She stood over the giant cocoon of fabric, trying to make out the person within it.

"_Alzati, cara sorella. Tempo per affrontare l'inferno che è di scuola superiore_," She sang, shaking the cocoon. **(Get up, dear sister. Time to face the hell that is high school.)**

"_Non voglio andare cazzo. Voglio dormire. Fammi prendere lezioni on-line, per favore!_" Was the muffled reply. **(I don't want to fucking go. I want to sleep. Let me take online classes, please!)**

Rolling her eye the older one walked out of the room. Seconds later she was back with a blow horn in hand. She put it right at the top of the human-fabric barrito, where she hoped her sister's head was, and pressed down on top on the horn. When the horn went off the roll jumped a foot off the bed and hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

"_Che diavolo, Ryssa!_" The girl that popped screeched at her sister. **(What the hell, Ryssa!)**

The girl had thick black hair and red eyes, like her older sister, her hair only went a few inches past her shoulders but her eyes were rimmed with light green. As she got to her feet it become painfully obvious she was taller then the other. She stood a little over 5'7 and had a darker skin tone.

"_Ti ho detto di alzarsi,_" Ryssa said blankly. She then turned and headed out of the room. "_Ti ho detto di alzarsi. Ora preparatevi per la scuola, ho Damain per arrivare pronti per andare a fare colazione."_ **(I told you to get up. Now get ready for school I've to get Damain ready to go and make breakfast.)**

"_Perché Damain venire? Stai solo a me di cadere._" She groaned as she headed to the bathroom. **(Why does Damain have to come? You're only dropping me off.)**

_"Perché, si sta andando ad avere bisogno la sua immagine adorabile nella tua testa tutto il giorno in modo da non rompere tutti i teschi in,"_ Ryssa yelled from one of the rooms down the hall. **(Because, you're going to need his adorable image in your head all day so you don't smash any skulls in,)**

Half a hour later the younger girl trudged into the kitchen and plopped into a chair on one side of their square table, laying her head on the table. She was wearing black jeans, a green military style jacket, and black converse that looked splattered in green paint. She wore an oval shaped locket around her neck and a hand made bracelet with the words 'Bite Me' and 'I -heart- the Simi'.

"Good morning, Silvia." Ryssa practically sang, with a light accent, as she sat a cup of coffee with in reach for the young girl.

"How the hell are you so cheerful?" Silvia sneered.

"I just want to take you to your doo- I mean school," The elder snickered.

Silvia glared at her sister, who was also clad in black jeans, but had on a long sleeved T-shirt with the words 'Official Sanctuary Staff" with a bat under it and black biker boots. Then she set eyes on the little angel in the little highchair on her right, she beamed. The child had red eyes lined with hazel, had tan skin, and dirty blond hair. The boy giggled and clapped his hands together while smiling at the older girl.

"Aw, good morning *_piccoli_, did you sleep well?" She cooed as she tickled the boy's cheeks.

"He slept very well, only woke up twice last night," Ryssa relied kissing the boy on the head.

"Sister, please let me stay home! You'll get nothing done with this little hell raiser all day." Silvia pleaded with the older.

"No, I'll be fine. I plan to explore the La Push area a little, I'll do my work when the Damain takes a nap. I need to go get groceries later anyway." She said, placing a plate of eggs and cinnamon toast in front of the high schooler. "It's your first day, you can't miss it. Who knows, you might see, or meet, someone interesting." Ryssa teased.

Silvia rolled her eyes, blushing a little. "Yeah right, you know I'm to quiet, no one will notice me."

Ryssa was trying to get the boy to eat some smashed bananas but he wouldn't swallow and it'd just pour out of his mouth. She sighed.

"Come on Damain, don't you like bananas?" She asked speaking a ***little foolishly, making weird faces.

Silvia snorted and munched on her toast.

"Rys, why don't you try getting him to eat the carrots or something?" She asked.

"Already did. He won't eat them either." Ryssa said, not taking her eyes off Damain as she kept trying to feed him.

The younger stole the spoon and pretended it was an airplane coming toward the baby. He giggled, opening his mouth to take the spoon full and swallowed it. She grinned cheekily at her sister who was gaping at her.

"He loves me more then you," she sang.

Ryssa shook her head and checked the clock. She jumped and ran into the living room to grab some bags. Silvia watched in confusion, until she looked at the clock as well. Then she raced off to get her massager bag and struggled to get her coat on. Ryssa put a little dark grey jacket and beanie on Damain and helped Silvia as she battled her coat. She then put a black hoodie over her head that was about three sizes too big, it was almost to her knees. It had a picture of a sun with three lightening bolts through it with the words 'Under the Protection of Acheron', Acheron being in the middle of the sun.

Silvia was holding Damain as her sister slung a massager bag and diaper bag over her shoulder, picking up the boy's carrier.

"We have everything?" Ryssa said as she paused by the door.

Silvia paused as well, checking all the things she needed, in her head, and nodded. The older sighed and made a run for the old, little and silver Toyota Mercury. She made sure Damain's car seat was in the car correctly and turned to her sister. Who just got to the car, already half soaked, with Damain who was dry, since his aunt was shielding him from Mother Nature. She took Damain and shooed the girl into the car as she buckled him in. Ryssa jumped into the car and hit the gas, driving like a madwoman. Silvia hung on to the handle above the door- also known as the 'Oh shit!' bar- for her life.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" She asked staring as whatever was outside become a unrecognizable blur.

Ryssa had a slightly manic look in her eye as she grinned. "Not if I want to embarrass you in front of the whole student body."

Silvia sighed in defeat as she awaited the dreaded arrival at the school.

Ryssa pulled up into the student parking lot, getting the attention of every student there, and parked. She looked over the younger and gasped. Silvia raised and eyebrow as her sister looked farntically through her messager bag. She pulled out a contact case and pointed to her own red eyes, mouthing 'eyes'. The younger gasped realizing what she meant and slipped the light green contacts in. Ryssa nodded, signaling she was good, and she reluntantly got out of the car. As soon as Silvia was five or so feet from the car, Ryssa rolled down the window on her side.

"Silly-Chan!~" Ryssa yelled in a loud girly tone.

Silvia stumbled over thin air and fell on her face. She got up, blushing, and turned to the car.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Look out, the floor might want to make friends." Ryssa teased, giggling like a school-girl on crack.

Silvia bowed her head in defeat as she walked, she flipped her sister the bird before the car got out of the parking lot.

She went to the office to get her schedule and some other stuff Ryssa would have to look through, maybe sign. Then headed to her first class, which was Algebra, her worst subject. That class, and the rest of the day, went by painfully slow, at times Silvia swore her brain would implode for the boredom. Finally, it was lunch time. Silvia practically skipped to the lunchroom with her lunchbox that Ryssa had put into her message bag at some point that morning. She sat at a random table on the edge of the room close to the doors, in case she had to make a break for it. She was about go straight for the tiramisu cake in her lunchbox, when she saw them. They all were pale and beautiful, and had topaz eyes. She paled, and turned to the closest person and asked who they were.

The nameless upper-classman answered, "They're the Cullens."

"Fuck," Silvia hissed under her breath and narrowed her eyes at the group on the other side of the lunchroom.

The one with with broze hair turned towards her with a questioning look. The girl closed her eyes and opened them once she was sure the contacts had melted. Silvia glared at the boy, and whispered too low for humans to hear, "Why in green hell are you veggie-vamps here?"

Coppertop, Silvia dubbed him- though she had a vague memory of her Papa calling him Edwin or something-, looked at her wided eyed. Doing a quick swip of the room and Cullen table, the girl slipped in some more green contacts.

"Meet me, all of your coven, at my house after school. My sister will want to speak with you." Silvia whispered. She then tore into the cake her sister had packed, balantly ignoring the vampires that were glancing at her from the corner of their eyes.

At the same minute Ryssa was sitting under some trees on the edge of a trail in La Push. Damain wasn't even a foot away from her as her read something on the laptop in her lap. He started making a bit of fuss and the young mother put the laptop aside and picked up the baby.

"Sh, little one, shh," she tried to sooth the child in her arms.

That didn't work, in fact, it made it worse. Ryssa checked to make sure his diaper was clean and if he was hungry. The diaper was clean and he refused to eat anything. The mother sighed, thinking of things that usually calmed him. Suddenly, she remembered the first week he was home after _Akri_ broguht him to her in Rome. He cried for hours a day until he tired himself out. Silvia played one of the songs they had found on Youtube, by accident, trying to drown out the sound of her nephew crying. About thirty seconds into the song he was out like a light.

"_Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen, byssan lull, koka kittelen full, där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen. Den ene, ack så halt, den andre, o, så blind,"_ She sang, messing up some words and humming to fill in words she'd forgotten, but getting the baby to calm back down.

She smiled, sliding their carrier closer to her. _He really love that song. How am I going to tell Papa that his great-grandchild like Swedish songs more then Italian ones?_ She thought chuckling quietly to herself. She was about to pick up her laptop again when she heard something, it was a dull thumping sound, like heavy foot falls of a large horse. Her eyes snapped to the sound and her hand was already in her messager bag grabbing the gun that resided in the bag. She knew no one had horses in this area, the only thing she could think was some big animal like a bear or something.

Out of no where a huge dark sliver wolf sprang into the cleaning that made up the trail and where Ryssa sat. She didn't flinch when he landed, she stared at him, unfazed like the thing in front of her was normal. The wolf turned to her, cocking his head slightly, trying to figure out something. Ryssa looked into his eyes, she saw confusion, then it suddenly shifted to wonder and devotion.

"You must be one of the **_mutaforma_ that Papa and our uncles told us about when we were small," Ryssa stated, looking over the beast.

She walked toward the silver wolf as if he posed no threat to her at all. As she got closer she slowed and became more cautious. Ryssa's face was peaceful as she looked at the wolf.

"The way you look at me tells me I must be something important to you, a mate maybe?" She wondered aloud.

She slowly raised her hand and gently touched his muzzle. He made a low growling sound in his chest, it was more like a pur then a growl. Ryssa wasn't sure how long they stood like that, it felt like an eternity, though it was probably only a few minutes. She felt she just could not move, even as she felt the temperature drop a little and it began to drizzle.

Damain's wail brought her back to reality. She shook her head and rushed to her child, apologising the whole time. She packed everything at top speed and used her hoodie to shield the boy from the water coming down at them. She spared a glance where the wolf had been but there was nothing there. If not for the giant paw prints in the ground Ryssa could have sworen she'd imagined the whole thing.

As she went to pick up both bags she had with her and the carrier she saw a person jogging toward her. From where she was, she could see it was really a he and he was only clad in a pair of cut-off shorts, he wasn't even wearing shoes! He was obviously Native American, he had a dark tan and black hair that was almost buzz-cut short. He was tall about 6'1 or so, making him taller then Ryssa and her 'freakishly' tall sister, and was muscular.

Ryssa blushed just looking at his abs as he jogged closer. He stopped about three feet away from her and smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hi," he said, clearly unsure of what to say or do.

Ryssa grinned at him, then went back to picking all her stuff up.

"Need any help?" He asked as he saw everything she was carrying.

"Thanks, that'd be great," She answered handing him the diaper bag and message bag.

She pulled on her hoodie and grabbed the carrier.

As they rushed to her car he introduced himseld as Paul Lahote, and explained he was a native of La Push. He was staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, Ryssa blushed and looked down at Damain's sleeping face.

"Not from the US, I'm from Italy, born in raised. My name is Ryssa Kafieri" She introduced herself, looking at the ground. _I can't tell a human the truth. Papa and the others will kill him! He's too yummy to die._ She thought blushing and giggling silently.

Paul was oblvious to her thoughts, but he watched her shake in silent laughter and blush. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. At least in he thought he was. He got a smoking imprint, who wasn't afraid of his wolf, was foriegn, and knew of the supernatural world. Sure, she had a kid but they were going to have more in the future. Might as well learn how to take care of one now.

Ryssa waved him into her car, inviting him to lunch at her house and offering a ride home if he needed it.

They're coming to take me away, HAHA!

They're coming to take me away, HOHO!

HEHE, HAHA

To the Funny Farm where life is beautiful all the time.

And I'll be happy to see those nice young men with their clean white coats.

The silence that had settled over them was broken by Ryss's cellphone going off.

"_Caio_, this is Ash's fortune-telling hot-line. How many I help you?" She drawled.

Paul raised his eyebrow at the girl, that appeared to forget he was there.

"_Akri's_ going to be pissed if you ever answer like that when he calls. Came the femanine voice on the other end on the line.

The wolf listened in shamelessly, though the girl beside him didn't seem to know that of course.

"I know,Silvia, I know." The imprint whined. "But I still think it's funny and Ash hardly ever calls. He just pops into the livingroom or Damain's room. He adores he, but thankfully he has Tory to keep him company. I was worried he'd be alone for eternity."

"I feel ya, sis. But we got bigger things to worry about besides Akri's dating habits." An angry sigh was heard through the phone. "We got veggie-vamps in the fucking school! Snarled Silvia. Ryssa brislted, Paul stiffened and growled lowly.

"You are shitting me right? Fuck! We left Italy to get away from nosy, overprotective vampires!" Ryssa hissed, pissed that there were bloodsuckers in the area.

"We just got settled too, I don't want to move!" Whined Silvia. "Also, I invite the coven, so we can explain what we are, and how we know what they are." The girl said.

Ryssa sighed. "Good, good. Better to deal with them now and than later." She snuck a glance at Paul, who was watch her intently. "We also have shifters in the area, dear sister."

"Are you fucking with me? What is this place? A breeding ground for supernatural critters?"

"No clue. Look I got to go."

Silvia said her good-byes and requested her older sister made Black Russian cake for her lunch tomorrow. The older girl rolled her eyes and shut her phone. She closed her eyes, causing her contacts to melt, and turned to Paul to show him her turn eyes. He jerked in surprise at the sight of her eyes.

"Wha-what are you?" He asked, curious but not freaked out.

Ryssa smiled softly, "I'll explain while I cook and we have lunch."

He nodded and watched her as she drove to her house. When they got there he helped her carry everything inside and he sat himself at the table as he watched her flitter around the kitchen. Ryssa set the Damain in his high chair, removed his jacket and got to work cooking. Damain waved his arms and grinned at Paul. The man looked at Ryssa for help, not sure what to do.

"Just talk to him, poke or tickle him. Hell, if you want you can pick him up and take him into the living-room and let him crawl around." She suggested not looking up from her cooking.

Paul nodded and softly poked Damain in the side making the boy giggle. The older man gained a small smile and tickled the boy again, causing him squeal. Ryssa smiled over her shoulder at the two, thinking how she wanted to see it more offend. Picking up the food she set a bowl full of Ziti, basically spagitti sause and cheese with a kind if different noodle, in front of Paul and sat across from him with her own- much smaller- bowl. She fed Damain, who corraporated this time, then herself. By the time she got to her food Paul was getting thirds.

"I'll start with what me and my sister are," Ryss said, taking a bite of her food. "Silvia is a half-human half-charonte demon. Her heirage is easier to explain then mine. Her father was a demon that fell in love with a human, got her knocked up, and the human died giving birth to Silvia. Instead of being a man and raising Silvia, he dumped her infront of the Volturi castle in Italy and went and offed himself." Ryssa grimaced in disgust.

"My bloodlines are very odd, in human and supernatural terms. I'm half-human, a fourth charonte demon and a fourth vampire" Ryss continued, looking weary. "My father was a half-human and my mother a half demon. Being what they were they should have been together for eternity, but my mother died giving birth to me and my dad royaly ticked off some nomads. Luckily, my grandpa on my dad's side took me in, Marcus Volturi was the dad I never had. He adopted me in all senses of the word."  
The half- human sighed. "Silvia having blond hair and was raised by my uncle Caius, since they looked more alike and could pass as being related. We were raised in Italy for most of our lives, then we traveled to Greece, just me and Silvia. We went to try and find info on our charonte sides. Didn't find much for a long time, then out of the blue we were appoarched by a man with black hair with a red stirp in it."

Ryssa paused, grinning at a memory. Damain was getting restless and wanted out of the chair. Shaking herself out of it she picked up the plates and dumped them in the sink. She motioned for Paul to pick up Damain and walk into the living room. She set a playpen near the couch and flopped down. Paul followed her example and soon settled next to her but he couldn't make himself put Damain in the pen. So, he bounced the baby on his knee as he looked to his mate to continue.

"The man was Acheron, he's a god, an Atlantean god. They Atlantean's were the only gods that could ensalve and kill charonte demons. Ash is one of the only two gods left, we owe him more then we can ever pay back."

Paul was getting a little jealous of this man, the pure awe and worship in his imprint's eyes ticked him off.

"Ash became our big brother and our _Akri_, or master. Though, we aren't truly his slaves or anything, if he needs a favor or fighters he can call on us. Our loyalty lay with him, more so then his mother. Apollymi is a very sweet lady, loves kids, though she has a sore spot about them not being hers. If you piss her off, I suggect begging for your life." The mix breed chuckled and gazed at Paul. "I know you could care less but I deal heavily with the gods and other supernatural beings and you are my mate. I think you should know this information."

The wolf was shocked that the girl in front of him knew what he was.

"Don't all shocked, my nose is as good as yours, your wolf and human form have the same scent." Ryssa scolded teasingly waving a finger in his face.

"Anyhoo~ Ash explained about charonte demons and stuff. Months later when the two of us had moved to Rome, Ash showed up with a newborn baby." She motioned to the Damain with a loving look. "The same thing that happened to Silvia happened to the my sweet little Damain, expect his father didn't kill himself. He was killed before he knew Damain existed."

"So, this Ash instantly thought of you?" Paul asked, finding it strange the man would dump a baby on a girl that was only eighteen.

"He knew I loved children and wanted some of my own but didn't want to bear anyone but my mate's children." Ryssa said softly, smiling shyly at him. "Ash also adores children, so he practically lived with us for months. Then he was called back to Artemis." Hate and fury flashed in her eyes. "If I could I'd kill that red-headed bitch." She snarled.

Paul pulled her to him, settling her in his lap, and started purring in a attempt to calm her. She relaxed almost instantly, and snuggled into his chest. Though, Damain was squashed between them, he wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed to like it. He giggled, reminded the two mates he was between them. Ryssa picked him up and blew a rasberry on his cheeks before setting him in the pen with his stuffed dragon toy.

She snuggled against Paul's side as they watched the boy play and roll around in the pen. Almost like wolf a pup. Ryssa giggled at the slight irony of her thoughts. Her wolf gaze her a weird look and she explained what made her giggle. He grinned aand nipped at her neck saying they could go make some pups right then. Ryssa hide her beet red face in his side and lightly smacked him. They ended up talking and eventually fell asleep on the couch. Paul was laid out on the couch, purring only loud enough for his mate to hear, with Ryssa on top of him snuggling into his chest.

Silvia was pissed off when her sister didn't come pick her up and wouldn't answer her phone. She had to hitch a ride with the veggie-vamps. She decide that killed two birds with one stone, she got a ride home and they knew how to get to her house for the meeting later.

Of course, once she got home and saw her sister in one of the sweetest positions with a drool worthy guy all her anger was forgotten. The teen snickered and hunted down the camera and snapped sevarl pictures. Even went as far as squeezing in Damain to make it look even cuter. She though it was strange that they looked a bit like a family, even if Damain had different colored hair he looked like a smaller, slightly less tan version of the hunk spread out on the couch with her sister.

Silvia hummed happily to herself as she skipped to her room with a box of cookies. She couldn't wait to tease Ryssa about her fine piece of man-meat. _Maybe I should call Uncle Marcus. Now his reaction would be_ hilarious! The girl thought, crackling like a witch just imagining the quiet man's protective side coming out. _Bet he'd show up with half the guard to scared Mr. Yummy-Tan-Guy._

* * *

*_piccoli_- little one

**_mutaforma_- Shape-shifter

***Think the "Incredibles" movie, when the stretchy lady- can't remember her name~- tried to get the baby to eat but he wouldn't swallow and she made those fucked up faces.

**Sorry if the explanation for what the girl's are was confusing.  
Please review and tell me what you think. It'll help me improve in my writing.**


End file.
